Belonging
by la periodista
Summary: Zelda wants to help Link find answers to lingering questions about his parents. But their eagerness may only serve to destroy their relationship...or worse. Sequel to A Blossoming Love. Chapter 6 added!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! I decided to do a sequel to A Blossoming Love, so here it is. And although it is not necessary to read the first story to understand this one, I highly recommend it, so that I don't have to go into too much background in every chapter.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

"See, Evelina, this is where Daddy lived when he was a kid," I told my three-month-old daughter. I certainly didn't expect her to pay any attention, much less answer. But she kept her bright blue eyes riveted on me as I spoke, and cooed and smiled once I finished.

I tickled her, eliciting a giggle. Then I set her down in the bassinet that had been specially made for her for when she travels with me. My husband and I had come to the Kokiri Forest to visit for awhile.

Link had been busy for the last several months as head commander of the knights, while I had been performing my diplomatic duties as Princess of Hyrule and taking care of our daughter, who has been an absolute blessing to us since I gave birth on our eight-month wedding anniversary. While I have to admit that sometimes she takes away from my personal time, I love and adore her very much, and I'm enjoying being a mother so much that right after she was born, I happily bid good-bye to my "old" life.

One thing I have been missing, however, is my alone time with my husband. We're often apart for days at a time, while he's out on some adventure, and I'm meeting with ambassadors from neighboring kingdoms. And even when someone else is caring for Evelina, Link and I are so exhausted from all our duties that much of the time when we're alone with each other, we just want to sleep.

As Evelina and I stayed in the treehouse, Link met with one of my fellow sages, Saria. He had said it was important business, and he'd be back by late afternoon. As the hours ticked away, with Evelina sleeping most of the time, I sat on the bed and stared out the window, wondering if our little "vacation" would prove to be more work than anything.

On a whim, I swaddled Evelina in blankets to protect her from the chill of the early Spring air, putting on a coat myself. I scooped her up and carried her out of the treehouse with me, carefully descending the ladder. I crossed the forest and rounded a bend, stopping before what was once the Great Deku Tree.

I sat down in the clearing, cradling a sleepy Evelina and humming a lullaby. After she fell asleep, I kissed her forehead. I remained sitting there for a little while, thinking about how much things had changed in the last year. I started out as a princess destined to rule a great kingdom, but weighed down by my royal duties and a secret love for my protector. Now, here I am, married to that secret love, and raising our child together. And I had succeeded in sealing away Ganon once again, hopefully for good this time.

I heard a twig snap behind me and turned to see who was there, instinctively clutching Evelina closer.

"Darn, I was hoping to surprise you," Link said.

I smiled warmly at him as he came over, sitting next to me and kissing me. I handed Evelina to him, and he kissed her forehead, then stared down at her.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mom," he sighed.

I blushed profusely as he continued to cradle her in his arms. He was such a wonderful father, and although his knighthood often means he doesn't get to spend much time with her, he loves and adores our daughter as much as I do. And if she's awake when he's around, she's often staring up at him, smiling, laughing, and cooing happily. In fact, she hardly cries at all when at least one of us is around.

I pulled my coat closer as a gentle breeze began to blow through the trees surrounding the clearing. As Link continued to hold Evelina, I watched them happily, but I could sense that Link felt something was missing.

Eleven months before, while Link and I were on our honeymoon in the Kokiri Forest, we were at this very spot when the spirit of his mother appeared before us, speaking to us temporarily. She had known I was pregnant with Evelina even before I told Link, and it was after she disappeared that I told him. So although he's happy to have learned that night that he would be a father, and we're both happy to have seen his deceased mother, I know he's still eclipsed with sadness. Especially now, because both of us are around for Evelina. And she's already a few months old, while Link was orphaned when he was only a few weeks old.

I reached over and squeezed Link's hand, and he looked at me, tears in his eyes. He handed Evelina back to me and excused himself for a moment. Even though he succeeded in distancing himself a bit, I could tell he was crying, and could feel my own eyes tearing up. As if sensing our sadness, Evelina woke up and started to cry, too.

"Oh, no, little one, don't cry," I soothed, rocking her. Ignoring his sadness, Link was at my side in a flash; he removed the Ocarina of Time from his pocket and began playing the lullaby I'd hummed earlier. It had been handed down through my family for generations.

Evelina immediately calmed down, staring up at me with her big blue eyes. I gave her a kiss, and she giggled, which immediately cheered up both Link and myself.

Coming to this place is always a bit depressing, particularly for Link. His father and mother were both killed during a great war, but his mother managed to bring him here before perishing from her injuries. Link doesn't know very much about either of them; he was raised as a Kokiri, and it wasn't until he had to take on the massive task of saving Hyrule from Ganondorf that he learned he's a Hylian. He always knew something was different about him, but when Saria was raising him, she worried that he was too young to understand.

My own mother died only a few days after my birth. I was a breech birth, and although my nursemaid and fellow sage, Impa, and the other midwives did what they could, they could not stop her hemorrhaging. She was comatose for two or three days before the blood loss became too great; despite a transfusion, she was too weak and lost the fight to live.

As a result, despite our very different childhoods, Link and I are forever bonded by the loss of our mothers soon after we were born. I think that, even though we've both come to accept that our mothers made the ultimate sacrifice to bring us into the world, we feel guilty for their deaths. I know that's a big reason why we agreed while I was carrying Evelina that both of us would be responsible for raising her, instead of relying on a nursemaid, as is the tradition in the royal family.

I looked down at Evelina, once again asleep in my arms. Link sat back down next to me and held me close.

"I love the two of you so much," he whispered. "I only wish that my mother and father could've met Evelina, and your mother, too."

"Well, I'm sure they're all smiling down on us right now, my love," I whispered back.

I could not ignore the sadness filling me at that moment. As I looked in Link's eyes, I could see and feel the pain in his heart. If only he had some family somewhere. Even a distant relative. Just someone. If only I could make a search...

Link gingerly squeezed my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was getting chillier, so he insisted that the three of us make our way back to the treehouse. He stood up, and I passed him our daughter so I, too, could get up. We made our way back into the forest, but suddenly bypassed the treehouse and went in the direction of Saria's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all Link would say.

We arrived at Saria's, and she welcomed us into her home, hugging us warmly. She then bent over and kissed our daughter's forehead, causing her to stir slightly, but without waking.

"Saria offered to watch Evelina for the night," Link explained.

"But her things-"

"I already brought them over," he added.

"But...I don't know if we should leave her here overnight."

"It's really no problem, Zelda," Saria insisted. "You know I love to take care of her."

"And it's only for one night," Link said. "We can come get her first thing in the morning, then head back to the castle."

"I suppose," I finally agreed.

Link and I thanked Saria. I offered to come back in a couple hours to put Evelina to bed, but Link and Saria would hear nothing of it.

When we got back to the treehouse, Link told me to wait outside before ascending the ladder. I stood there, admiring the beautiful colors of the evening sky as the Sun finally dipped below the horizon.

After several minutes, Link at last opened the door and called for me. I eagerly climbed up the ladder, wondering what he had up his sleeve. My answer came as soon as I got into the treehouse.

I looked around and marveled at the scene. There were fresh flowers and candles scattered about the room, just like on our honeymoon. But this time, the candles were lit, and there were rose petals on the floor, making a path to the bed, upon which Link was sitting.

"Come here, my love," he whispered.

I ignored the urge to run to him, making my way over slowly, my eyes locked on him the entire time. He grinned seductively, and I could see his eyes gleaming in the candlelight.

I sat on the bed next to him, and he immediately took me in his arms and laid me back on the bed. I became lost in his heated kisses and his warm embrace. He stopped for a moment to stare into my eyes.

"See why I asked Saria to watch Evelina?" he smiled.

"I'm glad you did," I smiled back.

Link removed my coat and tossed it aside, then began to kiss my neck. I giggled at the feeling of his lips, my hands removing his cap, allowing my fingers to tangle in his golden hair.

Link stopped to look at me again. "Promise me something," he said.

"What?"

"That tonight will be all about us, my beautiful wife. I want our worries to go away, if only until the sunrise. I want to take in all of you, to show you just how much I love you. For one night, I don't want us to be Sir Link and Princess Zelda, or Mommy and Daddy. I want us to be Link and Zelda, husband and wife."

"I promise," I readily agreed.

Link locked eyes with me as his hands flew to my dress, untying the laces on the bodice. As he worked on that, I eagerly slid my hands under his tunic, causing him to groan. He sat up, and I lifted his tunic over his head, throwing it onto a chair.

"I love you so much, Zelda," he murmured once we were completely revealed to each other.

We slid under the covers, and he took me in his arms. We spent the remainder of the night enjoying each other, sharing the most intimate of things and further sealing our already close bond.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! Welcome to chapter two! I really don't have anything to say, except thank you to my reviewers thus far- adrian-air-fire; TheGoddessKnight; Spiritual Stone; Ygfi; Some Guy; Sakurelle; The Legend of Soul Emblem; Zelink-luvr; Gir Crazy; and Hououza.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

Link and I went to Saria's house the following morning to pick up our daughter. Discovering Evelina was still asleep, I carefully swaddled her in blankets and scooped her up, while Link gathered the rest of her things. We then thanked Saria and promised to come back to visit again when we had time.

Once we were back outside, Link played a tune on his ocarina, and we warped to the Temple of Time. We walked the short distance back to the castle and were greeted warmly by my father. Well, Evelina was, anyway.

"Oh, how's my beautiful granddaughter?" he cooed, taking her from me and kissing her forehead several times. Apparently his moustache was irritating her, for she awoke and started to cry. By that time, the servants had taken our things inside, so Link now had his hands free. My father promptly handed him the baby, and she calmed down the instant she was securely in his arms.

"Well, I guess the young one's quite alright, after all," my father sighed. At last, he pulled me into a hug. "I missed the three of you so very much," he said. "I must admit that it is always quite lonely around the castle. Especially since Sir Cullen and his family have been gone, as well. Although they should also be back today."

Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention one little detail earlier. See, my best friend, Malon, got pregnant around the same time I did. She and Sir Cullen, her husband of a year, welcomed a son, Andriy, the same day that I had Evelina. The family had been staying at Lon Lon Ranch for a couple weeks to care for Malon's ailing father.

As if on cue, we heard hoof beats on the cobblestone and turned to see that Sir Cullen's carriage had indeed arrived. Sir Cullen alighted from the carriage followed by Malon, who was holding a sleeping Andriy. Before departing the driver handed the baggage down to the servants that had come out to take it inside.

Once the servants were back inside, just us five adults and the two babies were out in the courtyard. We discussed the happenings over the last couple of weeks, until eventually both babies woke up and started crying with hunger. Before Malon and I went into the castle to feed them, I pulled my father aside.

"I want to meet with you later in private," I told him. "There's something very important that I wish to do, and I'd like your help. We can discuss it later."

"Alright, dearest," my father agreed. "Perhaps while Evelina is napping? Link usually watches her then."

"Perfect."

* * *

My father and I seated ourselves opposite each other at a small table. I had just put Evelina down for her nap, and Link was in the bedroom with her, reading a book. 

"Now, dearest, what is it you wish to discuss?" my father asked.

"Well, as I told you, I took Evelina to the Great Deku Tree, since it holds such special meaning. While there, I got to thinking about something. Remember last year, how I told you about the spirit of Link's mother visiting us? I started thinking about that, and I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I saw how sad Link was yesterday afternoon, and I realized that I want to help him find out more about his past. I know he has a lot of questions, and that he knows very little of his parents. I acknowledge that such a task is massive to take on, but I'm willing to devote my time and energy to it, and I feel that you and I are the only two persons in the kingdom possessing the necessary resources to find out such information. Not just money, but manpower."

My father looked thoughtful. "I have no doubt this is something you really want to do, but what exactly do you expect to find?"

"I'm really not sure," I admitted. "But even if I only find seemingly trivial things, I will not necessarily believe that the search was in vain, for I believe that, at this point, Link will be happy to know anything, even if it's his mother's favorite color or his father's least favorite food."

"And why exactly do you want to do something so...extensive?" my father inquired, obviously straining not to seem like a "wet blanket."

"Well, I feel I owe it to Link to help him discover all he can about his family, his heritage, and so on. But it's more than that. I believe I also owe it to Evelina to teach her all I can about her father's side of the family, I owe it to Link's parents to help their son find some closure, and I owe it to any other family members he may have that are still alive, so that they can get to know each other."

My father cracked a smile. "That's just what I needed to hear. I will support you in your endeavors, on one condition-you always put your royal and familial duties before the search. This search is to be reserved for your free time only, and is to not take away from your being the Princess of Hyrule, or from being a wife and mother, for that matter."

"Thank you, father!" I proclaimed, standing up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. Oh, but one more thing I just remembered."

"Yes?"

"I wish to keep this a secret, especially from Link. I'm afraid of him getting his hopes up, only to have them dashed if we find nothing. I'm planning to of course ask Impa, Malon, and Sir Cullen for help, but I intend to keep it between the five of us."

"Agreed. How about some tea? We can call the others in to drink it with us, and tell them about the search."

"Sounds wonderful, Father. Thanks again."

I summoned Malon, Sir Cullen, and Impa to let them in on the plan. They all agreed readily to help. We would begin the very next day by splitting up and searching through Kakariko and Hyrule Castle Town, then assess our findings and go from there.

After the discussion, I made my way back up to my bedroom, lost in thought about how quickly things were moving along already. Although I'd been so set on Link not finding out about the plan from the others, I was actually most worried that I'd be the one to spill the beans. After all, I am his wife, and there are times when he can read me like an open book.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Link peered up at me from his reading, closing the book quietly and setting it down on the nightstand. He got up off the bed and came over, wrapping his arms around me.

"Is everything alright, darling?"

"Oh, it's fine," I insisted. "My father and I just had to talk about some diplomatic stuff. You know, the boring side of royalty."

Link bent over my face and kissed me gently. "Well, I'm glad you're back now. I missed you." He leaned towards my ear and lowered his voice. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

I could feel my face turning red as he shifted his head to look me in the eyes. "Still blushing?" he teased.

"Well, what do you expect, after what you did?" I grinned at him.

Link opened his mouth to respond, but shut it again when Evelina awoke from her nap and started fussing. I went over to the bassinet and gently scooped her up, cradling her in my arms until she calmed down.

"Are you hungry, my little angel?" I cooed. She opened her eyes and stared up at me for a moment, then went back to fussing.

I sat on the bed, and Link helped me loosen the laces of my bodice, so I could feed her. I gently burped her afterwards, then laid her on the center of the bed. Link tickled her, producing a giggle.

As I leaned over her, one side of my hair brushed her face, causing her to giggle more. Link lovingly stroked my hair, tucking it behind my ear. "You know, pretty soon, this little one is going to be tugging on your hair," he commented.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better get used to pulling it back now," I answered with a sigh. "I can't believe how quickly she's growing. And that she'll be four months old already when our one-year anniversary arrives."

"I can't believe it, either. Before we know it, she'll be married, and we'll be grandparents."

I gave Link a look. "That's a long ways away. If I have any say, she's not marrying until she's eighteen, like we were when we married."

Link chuckled. "You talk like that was so long ago. Am I making you feel old?"

I playfully punched Link's shoulder. "Even if you are, you're still older than me."

"Yeah, by a whole three weeks!"

Link and I continued to tease each other playfully as our daughter stared up at us with her stunning blue eyes. After a few minutes, we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Link, Zelda, may I come in?" Malon called.

"Of course," I answered.

Malon entered, cradling Andriy. She pulled a chair next to the bed, and sat there with him in her arms. "Are you two sure you're okay with watching Andriy tomorrow? Because Cullen and I can still find a sitter, if you'd like."

"Don't be silly, Malon," I spoke up. "Link and I will be happy to watch Andriy. It's your wedding anniversary; you're supposed to have fun and relax, remember?"

"Okay, okay," she smiled. "But remember, Impa did agree to sleep in the nursery with him. You two already have your hands full with Evelina, calm as she is."

"Well, we'll still enjoy watching him up until his bedtime," Link said. "And I'm sure Evelina will be happy to have a little playmate, even though they're really both too young to do more than smile, laugh, and coo at each other."

"Okay, well, Cullen and I are planning on leaving right after breakfast, so can you take him then? I'll bathe him tonight and feed and change him in the morning."

"That's fine," I assured Malon.

"Thanks so much, you two. See you at dinner!" With that, Malon stood up, and we bid good-bye to her. Once she left the room, Link and I went back to playing with Evelina.

After awhile, she let out a big yawn, drifting back off to sleep. Link carefully picked her up and carried her to the nursery, where Impa would watch her while we ate dinner. He came back upstairs, and we began to ready ourselves for the evening meal, which would be ready in about an hour.

Link and I shared a hot bath, delighting in the relaxing feeling of the steaming water, especially since it was still a bit chilly outside. After we finished, we dried off quickly and put on robes. I braided my wet hair, twisting it into a bun, while Link finger-combed his, tying it back into a low ponytail. We then went to the wardrobe to pick out our outfits for the evening.

I settled on a blue, long-sleeve dress, and Link on an outfit much like his usual one, but with a tunic that matched my dress. After I put on my make-up, we were finally ready. Link and I made our way down to the dining room, holding hands.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered to me, kissing the back of my hand

"And I you, my handsome husband," I whispered back, smiling lovingly at him.

Link and I enjoyed a huge meal with my father, Sir Cullen, and Malon. We ate and talked, laughing heartily over the stories we shared about raising children. I blushed a little when I heard some of the stories my father told about when I was a child, because even then I had an independent spirit and could be quite mischievous. And I blushed even more, but for a different reason, of course, when Link admitted that that spirit was one of the things that caused him to fall in love with me in the first place.

Even though the general atmosphere was one of cheerfulness, I could tell Link again felt saddened over his childhood. As we bid good-night to everyone and walked to the nursery to get Evelina and take her back to our room, I could tell he was fighting tears.

"What's the matter, my love?" I asked him.

"I just miss my mother so much," he admitted, looking down at the floor. "Although I never really knew her, I keep thinking about when her spirit visited us last year. I wish I knew more about her and my father."

All I could do was give him a warm hug, in hopes of soothing him somewhat. I thought about my plans for the next day, and decided that I was extremely relieved that my father and I had made arrangements so quickly. As my husband cried on my shoulder, I made a silent wish that within a month or less, he would have at least some of the answers he sought.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-hoo! Finally, an update! I am planning some twists in upcoming chapters, and hoping that the next update won't take so long. Enjoy! And thanks to my reviewers- Yg; Spiritual Stone; Ygfi; The Legend of Soul Emblem; adrian-air-fire; Sakurelle; Zelda Heir to the throne; TheGoddessKnight; Hououza; and Gir Crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Link and I made it up to our room after stopping by the nursery to get Evelina. We ended up leaving her there for the night, as Impa had seen how upset Link was and insisted on watching the baby, so the two of us could get some sleep.

Link and I changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed. Not too tired, we talked quietly.

"Zel, I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I try to be strong, but sometimes I just can't help but think, Why me? Why did I have to be orphaned? Why couldn't I just have a normal childhood?"

"Because you weren't a 'normal' child. And, really, Link, what is 'normal,' anyway? I grew up without a mother, and even when my father was around, Impa raised me for the most part. That was just the reality of my life. And the reality of yours is that you were raised by Saria, to be the greatest hero that ever lived. And now, you're so much more than that- you're a brave knight, and a loving husband, and a doting father. And the future king."

Link sighed longingly, staring up at the ceiling. "And I'm happy to be all those things, but I feel like a part of me is missing. Honestly, Zel, I worry about not being a good father for Evelina, because I never had a father figure in my life. I didn't have anyone to teach me how to be a good father."

He had a point there. Impa had always been like mother to me, and had helped teach me how to be a good mother in turn. My father had been helping Link, but I knew what Link meant-he lacked a fatherly figure that led by example. Now he has someone that hasn't dealt with an infant in nearly twenty years.

I moved closer to Link and kissed his cheek. "We'll work it out," I insisted. "You're already a wonderful father. No one is ever really prepared for children, but we are making the best of things. I know it's a lot to deal with right now, but we'll get through it. We always do."

Link looked at me, tears in his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just am, Link."

My husband wiped the tears from his eyes, then rolled onto his side and pulled me close. "Thank you, Zelda."

"For what?"

"For having faith in me."

"I'll always have faith in you, Link. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, my wife."

"Good night, my husband."

* * *

_I opened the double-doors to the room and saw Link sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing more than a sheet. He heard me come in and sat up, and the sheet fell away a little, revealing his muscular chest. I smiled broadly at him as he held out his arms toward me, imploring me with his eyes to come to him._

_I practically ran to the bed and into his arms. He bent me back and heatedly kissed my neck. "I've been waiting for you, my love," he whispered seductively, his bright blue eyes burning through me. "I want you."_

_My eyes widened at his tone of voice. "Then have me."_

_As he leaned over me, eagerly tugging off my clothing, something in his face changed. His eyes hardened, and his smile widened into a malicious grin. He pinned me down and let out a cruel laugh._

_"I have you just where I want you now, Princess," he hissed._

_I screamed and struggled to get away as he forced himself onto me._

"Zelda, Zelda, wake up!" I heard Link say, feeling him shaking me.

I finally woke up, in a cold sweat. My eyes popped open, and I blinked a few times, still seeing that stare.

"Are you alright, Zel? What happened?" Link questioned me, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just..." I panted, trying to keep my composure, to no avail. "Oh, Link, it was horrible!" I sobbed. "I had this dream that I came into our bedroom, and you were there, and you wanted me so badly. But as you undressed me, you turned into..._him_. Your dark twin. And then he tried to take advantage of me...in _that_ way."

"Shh, Zelda, don't cry now. It's okay. It was only a dream."

"I know, Link. It was just so...realistic."

"I know you're scared, Zel, but try to relax," he insisted, wrapping his arms securely around me and kissing away my tears.

As he comforted me, I took several deep breaths and managed to calm down. I suddenly got up and went to the window, opening the shutters and looking out into the courtyard. Reassured that _he_ was nowhere around, I made sure the window was locked tight before closing the shutters.

Lighting a few candles, I went to the bathroom and wiped off the sweat, then splashed some cold water on my face. I then returned to bed, and Link once again wrapped his arms around me. To cheer me up, he talked about Evelina, as she had woken up from her nap while I was meeting with my father, and he had to put her back to sleep.

Finally feeling I could fall back asleep, I blew out the candles and snuggled closer to Link. We shared a kiss, and I drifted off to sleep in his arms, and, much to my relief, proceeded to have pleasant dreams.

Link and I walked out to the carriage with Sir Cullen and Malon. Link was holding some of their luggage, while I cradled Evelina in my arms. Sir Cullen and Malon would be staying in a cottage they'd had built at Lake Hylia for a night, to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Since Andriy was barely three months old, they still hated the thought of leaving him for even a few hours, much less more than one night. In fact, it was only after much prodding from Link and myself that they even agreed to go away without him in the first place.

"I promise Cullen and I will search through town when we stop to pick up a few things," Malon whispered to me, referring to our plan to delve into Link's past.

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you so much," I whispered back.

At last it was time for the couple to leave. They took several minutes to say good-bye to Andriy. Surprisingly, Malon was ready to leave after a moment, knowing that the longer she stayed, the harder it would be to leave him. Sir Cullen was being the stubborn one.

At last he handed Andriy to Link, who had already securely tied the luggage to the top of the carriage. As the carriage pulled away, the two waved to us until they rounded a bend. Link and I finally went back inside, carrying the babies up to our room to play with them a little.

Noon approached quickly, and I breastfed Evelina while Andriy fed Link a bottle. We then burped and changed them before bringing them down to the nursery, where Impa would watch them while they napped, so we could eat lunch.

My father greeted us warmly when we entered the dining room, clearly feeling dapper after a meeting with a diplomat from a neighboring kingdom. He whistled to himself as the servants bustled about, bringing us our food.

Once we settled down to eat, he happily shared his news. Apparently, some members of Termina's royal family would be arriving within the next two weeks to tour the kingdom and make a stronger alliance with us. Link looked at me with sadness in his eyes; his parents had met and married in Termina.

I was sad because my husband was, but at the same time, perhaps the coming of the royal family would somehow reveal some of his past. After all, Link's father had not only been a soldier fighting for Hyrule, but supposedly he had been trained in Termina. Perhaps the people in charge of the nation had known him, or at least known of him, and could give me some information.

I made a mental note to go talk to Impa later, so she could give me some advice in the matter. For now, I was going to head to the library to do some more in-depth research on Termina. I had been meeting with a friend of Impa's there once weekly to study some of the oldest Hylian dialects, something I'd taken up during my pregnancy since I had to have a lot of bed rest during the last several weeks prior to giving birth. As a result, I often used Evelina's nap time to study on my own, something Link knew, meaning he didn't question me when I told him I'd be busy reading and making notes for an hour or so.

I went to one of the massive bookcases, combing it for books on Termina. I found a couple of books and pulled them out, carrying them over to a small table to look at them. I quickly discovered one was nothing more than a collection of folk tales. But the other book was of much more value, as it described the current royal family extensively, including how they were affected by the war responsible for the deaths of both of Link's parents.

One passage in particular caught my eye. I quickly copied it down, then read through my copy to make sure I'd written it correctly.

_The king and queen are known for their efforts to make friends with those put in charge of protecting them, whether they be knights, soldiers, or even the servants. One soldier in particular had a strong bond with them. He was only eighteen when he joined the ranks just prior to the Unification War, and was newly married._

_The soldier never revealed his true name, insisting he be referred to as "Armand." He proved his worth whenever trouble arose, and talk of him becoming a knight quickly pervaded the kingdom. Unfortunately, Armand did not live long enough to receive such a title, as he was killed while shielding the princess from a volley of arrows. _

_No one knows what became of his wife, who was known to the royal family as "Olinda." It is said that, in order to save her unborn child, she immediately fled the kingdom once her husband was buried. Nothing has been heard of her since; no one is sure whether she was really with child or not, much less whether or not she gave birth. _

_But many in Termina that fought in Hyrule and lived through the horrors of the Unification War say that surely if Olinda was indeed pregnant, the child she bore, boy or girl, would one day rise up to be a great warrior, as Olinda herself had also been known for her fighting prowess._

I put the book back in place, then folded up the piece of parchment and tucked it away into a little pocket sewn into my dress skirt. Just as I opened one of the double-doors to exit the library, I nearly walked into Link, who was carrying Evelina.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Zel, but Evelina woke up a few minutes ago, and she won't stop crying. I think she's hungry."

I took Evelina from Link, then sat myself on a small couch in a corner to breastfeed her. As I did, Link sat next to me and asked me how my studies had been going.

"Just fine," I said. "I really appreciate you leaving me alone to study, Link."

"No problem at all, Zel. It was nice to have some quiet time."

Evelina finished eating, and Link took her from me to burp her while I adjusted my dress. Link carried Evelina back upstairs to our room, with me following him. He laid her down in the bassinet, and she quickly fell back asleep.

I sat down on the bed and patted it, and Link sat next to me. He stretched his arm across my shoulders, and I rested my head on him.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Yes," I murmured. "That nightmare was awful. I feel like I didn't sleep at all."

"Why don't you lay down for awhile and rest then, my love. If you'd like, I'll bring some tea to help you relax."

"That's quite alright," I sighed. "I think I can fall asleep fine without it."

"When then I'll leave you and Evelina alone. I need to speak with your father about something, anyway. I'll be back in awhile, okay?" Link told me as I stretched out on the bed, pulling a blanket over myself. He gave me a kiss before walking over to the bassinet to give our daughter a kiss as well. Then he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

I felt my eyelids closing and didn't resist. I entered a restful slumber, dreaming of Link.

* * *

I awoke after an hour to Evelina crying. Going to check on her and noticing she was wet, I quickly changed her, then laid her on the bed to play with her. She giggled and happily kicked as I gave her butterfly kisses. 

Link came in at that moment, holding Andriy in his arms. He laid him on the bed next to our daughter, smiling down at them, then looking up at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think Evelina and I both really needed those naps."

"I'm glad, Zel."

"So what were you talking to my father about, anyway?"

Link's beautiful blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "It's a surprise."

"Fine, be that way," I mock-pouted, causing Link to chuckle.

"Don't you go to the king asking him to tell you, Princess," he playfully teased.

"You're such a spoilsport, Sir Link," I teased back. We shared a laugh before Link went back downstairs with Andriy, while I fixed my hair. I then picked up Evelina, and as I cheerfully carried her downstairs, thinking about what a blessing she is, I completely forgot about the information I'd gleaned earlier.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to chapter four! I hope you are enjoying this story thus far. Thank you to my chapter three reviewers- Ygfi; Spiritual Stone; Zelink-luvr; The Legend of Soul Emblem; Hououza; Sakurelle; and TheGoddessKnight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

After a splendid dinner, Link and I sat and talked with my father and Impa for some time, before putting Evelina and Andriy to sleep in the nursery. Impa had already planned to watch Andriy for the night, but, knowing that Link and I had a lot of things to do, offered to care for Evelina, and we gladly assented.

Link and I made our way upstairs, hand-in-hand. We entered our bedroom, closing and locking the doors behind us. We then went through a side door into the study, lighting a fire to ward off the cold. The flames licked the wood, cracking and popping, warming up the room.

Link and I sat at a table with a stack of parchment and two quills. I went about writing a letter to the royal family of a neighboring kingdom, arranging to visit them in a month or so. Meanwhile, Link sent to work on plans for training new soldiers, as many of the current ones would soon be retiring.

Link and I spent a lot of time writing before I turned my attention to studying, since I would be meeting with my tutor the next afternoon. Link removed a book from a shelf and stretched out on the sofa to read.

Awhile later, I looked up from my book and caught a peek at Link. I couldn't help but smile to myself- he was dozing, the book on his chest and his hands behind his head.

I got up and put both our books away before gently waking Link by kissing his cheek. His eyelids popped open, and he grinned at me.

"Ready for bed, my love?" I asked him.

In answer, he got up and stretched. The fire had died out by that time, so I simply blew out the candles, and we left the study. We changed into our pajamas and went to bed, but, as exhausted as we were, neither of us seemed able to sleep.

I shifted onto my right side and rested my head on Link's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You feeling okay?" I whispered against his bare skin as he stroked my hair.

"About what?"

"About what's been bothering you lately. I know you've been thinking about your mother quite a bit."

"I just wish I could see her again, Zel. I miss her so much. You don't realize how hard it is to be without her right now."

"Yes, I do, Link. I lost my mother when I was a baby, too, remember?"

Link sighed. "Sorry, Zel. It's just that you've always had your father, and Impa."

"And you've always had Saria," I gently reminded him.

"But it's not the same."

"How come?"

"It's just not!" Link said grumpily.

I freed myself from Link's arms and flopped over onto my other side.

"Zel, please-" Link started.

"I don't want to hear it, Link. I know that you miss your mother, and that you had a tough childhood, but my childhood wasn't exactly easy."

"Yes, because being the rich heiress to the Hylian throne isn't easy," I heard my husband murmur.

I turned to look at him, tears in my eyes.

"You really just don't get it, do you?" I nearly shouted. I flung back the blankets and got out of bed. Before Link could stop me, I locked myself in the study.

I sank down against the door and put my head in my hands, sobbing softly to myself. I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Zelda, please, let me explain myself."

"Explain what, Link? That I had such an easy childhood, and that I don't understand what it's like to not have a mother? Well, in case you have yet to notice, both of those things are untrue!"

"Please, my love, open the door."

I collected myself and did so. Once Link was inside, he scooped me up and set me on the sofa, then sat next to me.

"Zel, I'm so sorry. I've just been so stressed out lately, with the baby, and both of us being gone so much, and...everything has been getting to me lately. And then I think about when my mother appeared before us last year, and I cannot help but miss her."

"But you mustn't dwell on the past, Link. I know you miss her, as do I. But you have your own child to care for, and you have many duties that I do not want to suffer because of distractions. I do realize how hard it is to be raised without a mother. Granted my father was around, but not in the ways I wish he had been, and Impa could only do so much for me, as she is not my biological mother, nor is she royalty."

Link handed me a handkerchief, and I lightly dabbed my eyes.

"I know you're right, Zel. I just do not know what has gotten into me lately."

"Look, Link, it's getting rather late. How about we agree to end this conversation here, before we get more emotional. We can get a good night's rest, and discuss these matters in the morning, when we are not so weary and feeling so upset."

Link nodded in agreement, standing up and extending his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up. Together, we returned to our bedroom, and climbed back into bed.

Once I rolled over to face Link, his lips crashed into mine in a heated exchange. He gently guided my mouth open with his tongue, and we fought for control.

"Zelda," he groaned. I could feel the warmth of his flushed skin, as my own skin became hot.

We finally pulled apart, panting. "Where did that come from?" I smiled.

"I don't know," my husband admitted. "I just see you laying here next to me, and feel your warmth in my arms, and your soft skin against mine. I really am sorry that I got so upset with you. That was utterly unnecessary, and I realize that now. I love you, Zel."

"I love you, too, Link. But remember, we agreed not to speak of that anymore until the morning," I whispered, kissing his cheek and curling up next to him.

At that moment, a loud clap of thunder sounded, catching me off-guard. I flinched and gasped, clinging to Link tighter.

"Shh, Zelda, it's okay. It's only a storm."

"I know, Link, I just... I always get jumpy during storms. Especially because it reminds me of when we were ambushed at the farm."

"I can understand that. But just think, Zel, that was the day we got engaged. That day will always be special. And besides, if it weren't for me getting injured, we may never have found out about Ganondorf's return until it was too late."

Link lowered his voice, and leaned towards my ear. "I remember how muddy we were, and you were so worried that Impa and your father would think we...you know," he said, his eyes gleaming.

I had to giggle at that. "Yes, that would have been an interesting conversation, wouldn't it? I could see my father banishing you from the kingdom, for thinking you deflowered his daughter before marriage."

It was Link's turn to chuckle. "The only problem is, I did. I wonder if he ever figured it out."

"Well, as far as I can tell, he still thinks Evelina was simply born prematurely. Although I think Impa would have known whether she walked in on us or not."

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about those kinds of things anymore," Link whispered, kissing my ear. I scooted up further to look into his eyes.

Link and I gave each other an intense look, both of us knowing what we not only wanted, but needed. He moved closer to me and began to slide down the straps of my nightgown, kissing my skin as it was revealed. Normally he liked to play games, to tease me until I couldn't take anymore. But now, I could see the desire burning in his eyes, and knew he didn't want to waste time.

Out of nowhere, he whispered something into my ear, causing me to blush, widen my eyes, and grin, all in a matter of a few seconds. I found myself stripping him of his clothing and pushing back the blankets to see him in all of his glory.

"You're so beautiful," I marveled.

"I should be telling you that," he grinned.

"Then tell me."

"You're so..." he paused as his eyes drunk of my body. "Beautiful," he finished. "You're my Hylian goddess. And I can't wait to make you mine again."

"Then don't wait," I whispered seductively, surprised at my tone of voice despite having done this so many times before.

"How shall we do this tonight, my love?" he asked me.

"However you want. I'm all yours."

Link's smile widened as he continued to inch ever closer to me. He gently rolled me onto my back, moving on top of me and pulling the blankets back over both of us. I locked eyes with him as I took in the sensations around me, and moaned with pleasure as we became one.

"That was so amazing," I breathed as he moved off of me sometime later, and we turned our bodies toward each other.

"You are so amazing," my husband said, using the sheet to dab the sweat from my forehead.

Knowing our act of love and passion would be repeated several times that night, we did not bother to put our sleeping clothes back on, electing instead to use our intense body heat to stay warm. I watched Link sleep for a few moments, a massive smile creasing his face, before my eyes closed, and I, too, drifted into dreamland.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I awoke to the wind rustling the trees in the courtyard. When it died down slightly, I swore I heard footsteps on the balcony. Telling myself it was nothing, I pulled the blankets up higher and snuggled closer to my husband, trying to will myself to go back to sleep. 

I thought I saw a shadow in the moonlight, but when I turned towards the window, there was nothing abnormal outside of it. Convincing myself it was nothing more than an optical illusion, I finally went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Link and I both awoke to someone banging on the double-doors.

"Sir Link, Princess Zelda, it's Impa. Andriy's gone missing!"

"WHAT!" Link and I shouted, looking at each other in shock. We jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed, then unlocked and flung open the doors.

"I was in the nursery with the babies, when Evelina woke up crying. I got up to tend to her, and when I peeked in on Andriy, I noticed his crib was empty. I summoned the guards and dispatched them to search for him, while I came up to fetch the two of you," Impa hurriedly explained, hardly stopping to take a breath.

The three of us raced down to the nursery and found the soldiers investigating it for clues. One of the commanders was holding Evelina, and he handed her to me. I cradled her in my arms, relieved that she was alright.

At that moment, there was shouting from the courtyard. Link flew to the window and flung it open, and some of the soldiers shouted up to him, informing him that they had found Andriy. Link and the soldiers in the nursery hurried outside to meet up with them, and Impa and I followed a moment later.

"What happened?" Link said breathlessly.

"We found him in the arms of this man," answered one of the commanders. I hadn't even noticed that the soldiers had a man in their custody.

The stranger looked up, and I gasped. He looked oddly familiar.

I heard Link gasp as well. I looked back-and-forth between him and the stranger, and it was then that I realized that they looked like mirror images of each other.

"He looks like..." Link's voice trailed off. I knew exactly what he wanted to say, but I didn't want to finish his sentence in front of everyone else.

It wasn't possible, was it? That _he _was back?

I got my answer quickly, as the stranger opened his mouth to speak.

"Forgive me, Princess Zelda, that I may not bow to you in respect. You see, I happened upon your friends, Sir Cullen and Malon, in town, and they told me I needed to come to the castle to speak to you about a matter of high importance. Upon making my way up the path to the castle, I discovered the infant abandoned in the road. And when the soldiers saw me with him, they immediately arrested me, thinking I had abducted him."

"Release him," I commanded the soldiers immediately. They grumbled as they freed his wrists, and he fell to his knees on the ground. Standing back up, he immediately went into a bow, while the soldiers remained, watching over us.

Link dismissed the soldiers, instructing them to take the babies back to the nursery and watch over them carefully, leaving only him, myself, and Impa behind with the stranger.

"Why did you come here?" Link spat. Apparently, the explanation the stranger had given wasn't satisfactory to him.

The stranger's blue eyes glowed mysteriously. He broke into a half-smile, as if he found all of this quite humorous. "Because I'm your brother."

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! My sincerest apologies-I did not expect it to take me two months to update this story! Things have been so hectic, but I finally had some time today to really concentrate on this chapter, and spent a couple hours on it. But enough digression! On with chapter five! Thanks to my reviewers since I last updated- Sakurelle; Ygfi; Spiritual Stone; Gir Crazy; TheGoddessKnight; Hououza; and The Legend of Soul Emblem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

The look that crossed Link's face at that moment is indescribable. However, he spoke not a word. He just kept his eyes locked on the stranger. Or, rather, someone the two of us knew very well, but hoped to never see again. 

It was his dark twin, an embodiment of the inherent evil in my husband that always posed a threat when he had to retrieve the Triforce of Power from Ganon to restore order to the kingdom. The Triforce was created by the goddesses as a symbol of the balance of their three strengths-courage, power, and wisdom. Anyone that gets his or her hands on the power portion is subject to becoming evil because of the intensity of the magic contained within it, regardless of how much goodness is in one's heart.

This dark twin of Link's used to simply be a shadow of him. But over the years, it-or rather he-has come to be just as tangible as Link. In all the times that Link has attempted to eliminate him for good, he has failed. For since this twin originated in shadow form, he will only cease to be when Link does.

It was a few years back when Link began his first quest to defeat Ganondorf and rescue the kingdom. As part of his quest, he had to retrieve a mysterious mirror that acted as a portal to the Sacred Realm, where Ganondorf was to be locked away. However, this mirror was stolen and fell into the hands of Ganondorf's minions. They used what little black magic they had to put a spell on the mirror, causing it to form a dark reflection of the first good person who looked into it. As a result, Dark Link appeared when Link at last found the mirror.

Although Ganondorf's fate was sealed with the mirror, Dark Link remained in the mortal world. However, he is able to use his shadow form to pass between the two worlds without being subjected to the power of the mirror to keep dark forces from escaping the Sacred Realm. And now that Dark Link has found us again, I fear what he plans to do...

I took a deep breath as Link put his left hand on the hilt of his sword. Before I could blink, the point of the sword was already at Dark Link's throat.

"What are you doing here?" Link hissed.

Dark Link simply chuckled, as if he found the whole thing a joke. "Oh, brother, please. I've had my fill of your silly antics. You know you can't kill me, so why waste your breath? You will simply send me back to the Sacred Realm, and I will get back here easily."

Link sheathed the sword, but did not take his eyes off his dark twin for even a second.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed again.

Dark Link smiled at him. "Why, I came to meet my niece, of course. You didn't really think that you could keep me from her forever, did you? We are family, after all."

"You are no family of mine. You are simply a shadow," Link growled. "No matter how tangible you are, you can never be a real mortal. You are nothing more than a pawn for Ganon, and you'll waste the rest of your life away as a prisoner of his, dreaming of having the things I do."

"Even so, the beauty of it all is that you will never get rid of me. So you might as well accept that I'm here, for there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it, not even the sages, or the goddesses themselves, for that matter."

Apparently remembering that myself and Impa, two of the sages, were there, Link finally turned to us.

"He's right," Impa told him before he could even speak a word. "As long as that mirror remains cursed, Dark Link can move freely between the worlds."

"So what say you, Brother? Where shall I sleep?"

"In the barn with the rest of the pigs," Link muttered.

"Sounds lovely," Dark Link laughed.

* * *

"Can't anything be done?" I asked, pounding the table angrily with my fists. 

"I'm afraid not, Princess," said Impa. She and I were in a meeting with the other five sages, and had just gotten through telling the story of Dark Link's sudden reappearance.

"Unless someone can remove the curse from the mirror, Dark Link will be able to remain in the mortal world for as long as he desires," added Rauru.

"But we have combined powers before to cancel out Ganon's dark magic. Why not now? Why can we not remove the curse on the mirror?"

"We are too weak, Princess," explained Impa softly. "Ever since we decided to return to our 'normal' lives after Ganon's last defeat a year ago, we have been losing our powers gradually because of disuse. Since you re-imprisoned Ganon, it was not until today that there have been any genuine threats to Hyrule that could only be conquered by our magic."

"But there must be some way of putting Dark Link back in the Sacred Realm for good."

"I just don't think that's possible, with the decreased levels of our respective powers, Your Highness," Rauru said.

Overcome by emotion, I threw myself to my knees. "Please, I'm begging all of you. We must find a way, not only for the sake of ourselves, but for all of Hyrule. If Dark Link is able to cause whatever plans Ganon has to come to fruition, then it may be too late to save the kingdom," I cried.

"Well, I suppose there must be something we could do," said Rauru, obviously affected by my emotional state.

I looked around the room as Impa extended a hand to help me to my feet, and saw the other sages nod in agreement.

"But what shall we do?" inquired Saria.

"I think our best bet is to arm ourselves with all the knowledge available to us, and work to regain our powers," suggested Darunia. "Because until we are all at full strength, there is really not much we can do."

"If all of you are willing to stay in Kakariko for a few days, I have a library full of books handed down through my family for generations, including the diaries of our predecessors, the ones who first sealed Ganon in the Sacred Realm, and created the magic mirror that he later cursed," noted Impa.

The sages again agreed, and we mutually decided to adjourn the meeting there, to prepare for our stay in Kakariko. For me, that meant first having to go upstairs and talk to Link. Even without anyone saying so, I knew I would have to stay in the town without him and Evelina, in order to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves.

I dragged myself up the steps, already depressed at the thought of having to be away from my husband and daughter indefinitely. Although I knew it was for the purpose of saving the kingdom, I was still dreading the task of telling Link. Even though we'd spent plenty of time apart in the last year because of our duties, I knew the thought of me hiding out in Kakariko with the other sages and not even soldiers to protect us would not bode well with him.

I stopped outside the double-doors to our room and took a deep breath. Inside, I could hear Link's voice, and Evelina's giggles. I gently pushed the left door open, then closed and locked it behind me.

"Hello, beautiful," Link smiled at me. I came over and sat on the bed with him and our daughter, and he gave me a kiss. I reached over and picked up Evelina, cradling her in my arms and kissing her forehead.

"Link, I have something important to tell you, and I want you to listen carefully and not interrupt me."

Link raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Link, the other sages and I had a meeting and decided that in order to imprison Dark Link in the Sacred Realm for good, we will have to reverse the spell placed on the mirror. However, before we can even attempt to do so, we will need to regain our powers, as they have weakened in the last year."

As I looked in my husband's eyes, I lost my courage for a moment. But taking another deep breath, I decided to press on, knowing that the longer I delayed telling him, the harder it would be on both of us.

"As such, the seven of us are going to stay in Kakariko. Impa's library includes many resources necessary for us to regain our powers, including books with firsthand accounts of the original imprisonment of Ganon, and the creation of the mirror. However, because we do not wish to draw attention to ourselves, we are going to go there without the company of anyone else, including soldiers."

Link opened his mouth to object, but, apparently remembering what I said at the start, quickly closed it.

"I know that it is dangerous to be in any part of Hyrule without the guards, but it is just too risky to bring them. The seven of us are each able to disguise ourselves to hide our true identities, but what of the others? If any of Ganon's spies were to see the guards around town, other than the ones usually assigned to patrol the area, they would get suspicious, and our covers could be blown. And if you and Evelina were there, well... that would be like a big sign directing all evil-doers to overrun the town until they figure out what is happening."

Link's face made my eyes tear up, and I finally had to look away to avoid crying. Evelina seemed to pick up on the seriousness of the situation, as she started fussing.

"I think she's hungry," Link finally said.

I opened my blouse and positioned Evelina carefully, stroking her hair as I fed her. Link kept shifting his gaze between her and me, but said nothing. Perhaps it was better that way, at least for the time being.

Link remained quiet for the next several minutes, watching us, before finally getting up and looking out the window. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but Dark Link is staying in the stables. He's absolutely right in saying that I cannot get him to leave, but just because he's here doesn't mean that he can't be of some use. He actually promised that he wouldn't try to kill me, can you believe that? Probably because he knows that if I die, he dies along with me. At any rate, he's going to tend to the animals," Link informed me, still staring out the window.

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course not. But until you and the rest of the sages can remove that curse, I do not know what else to do with him. Besides, you know the saying: 'You keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' I'd rather have him around where I can watch him closely."

"Then why not simply throw him in the dungeon?" I inquired.

"Dark Link is not only strong, but clever, and he would escape easily. But if I can somehow get into his head by treating him like a mortal, perhaps I can break him and convince him to turn his back on Ganon."

"But what about Evelina?"

"Your father and I can take turns caring for her. One or both of us will be with her at all times."

I still wasn't satisfied. What if Dark Link somehow got his hands on Evelina? And what if Link's plan to 'break him' didn't work?

Link turned to me as I closed up my blouse. "I know it sounds risky, Zel, but I somehow get this feeling that all it really takes is for Dark Link to be treated like a human. I know that sounds completely crazy, especially coming from me, but since he is the only way for Ganon to do serious harm to the kingdom, I have to do something with him. I might as well try to get to him at a psychological level, to see if I can convince him to become an ally of ours."

I really did not know what to say. As daring as the plan was, it somehow made sense. And since I would be away working with the sages, I really had no say in the matter, except as it regarded Evelina. But I trust Link and my father to care for her adequately, and when Link tells me she will never leave the sight of either of them, I believe it.

After burping Evelina, I gently laid her on the bed between two pillows, so she could not roll off. I kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed and walking over to Link. Standing behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood on tiptoe to peer out the window momentarily.

I could see the guards monitoring Dark Link as he worked the fields, pulling up vegetables, some of which would be fed to the livestock, while others would be served with dinner. Strangely enough, Dark Link gave no indication that he would attempt to turn on the guards. Granted that that could change at any moment, but there was something about the scene that almost made me...trust him.

Emphasis on "almost."

* * *

Later that night, after a huge dinner and a long talk with my father, Link and I made our way upstairs. Saria was staying at the castle for the night, and she and Impa agreed to watch Evelina so that Link and I could have some private time. Since it would be our last night together for an indefinite period of time, we didn't want it to go to waste. 

"You know, Zel, if we keep this up, Evelina may soon have a little brother or sister," Link teased as I lay in his arms sometime later.

"Well, you know how my father is-the more heirs or heiresses, the better," I said with a grin as he pushed my hair aside and kissed my neck. I sighed, enjoying the moment, but my smile turned to a frown as I remembered that, come morning, I would have to leave the warmth of his embrace, for no one knew how long.

"You okay, Zel?" he asked, apparently sensing my sadness.

"No," I admitted.

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I just...I can't believe that I have to leave you and Evelina behind. I hate this so much. I know I have to do it, but I hate it."

"Everything will be fine, my beauty. Your father and I are going to take excellent care of Evelina, and even Dark Link cannot hurt her as long as he is watched closely. And as soon as you and the sages work things out, I will be right here waiting to welcome you back home, and help force Dark Link to either become an ally or get sent back to the Sacred Realm permanently. Now, relax, my love. Let's enjoy the remainder of our time together, before the morning comes."

I turned to Link, tears in my eyes. "I know you are trying to be strong for me, Link, but please, don't."

Link sighed. "Okay, my love, you want the truth? I'm worried sick about you leaving, nervous about Dark Link's real reason for showing up again, and absolutely terrified of caring for Evelina without you around. But we both have to do what we have to do, and right now, that means me keeping Dark Link around to determine his real motives, while you work to imprison him permanently if he does not turn against Ganon, and to prevent the mirror from somehow producing any more evil twins. But other than that, everything's fine."

I had to giggle a little at what Link said. Although he mentioned very serious things, I found a couple of his comments funny.

"I'm glad to see you happy again," he whispered, kissing me. I smiled against his lips, eagerly deepening the kiss. He broke apart from me and shifted onto his back, pulling me onto him. "Now how about letting me show you once again just how much I love you," he said with a grin, his cerulean eyes glittering in the moonlight.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, another update! I was hoping to have this up much sooner, but it didn't work out as planned because of some technological issues. At any rate, here is chapter six! As always, thanks to my reviewers- Sakurelle; Hououza; and sasukeuchiha180 (for five reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

I awoke at dawn the next morning, still wrapped up securely in Link's arms. I carefully freed myself from them, be he awoke anyway. He yawned and stretched, and his beautiful blue eyes popped open.

"Good morning, my love," he smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. You?"

"As well as can be, all things considered."

"I'm glad to hear that, although I am still in disbelief that you have to go to Kakariko without me there to protect you."

"Link, we already-"

"I know, Zel, we already went through this," Link interceded. "But that doesn't change the fact that you know I'm going to worry about you, and miss you like crazy."

"I know, Link, I'll miss you, too," I sighed, hugging the covers closer. "And that's why I'm going to get up now. Because the longer I linger, the harder it will be to say good-bye to everyone, especially you, Evelina, and my father." I leaned over and kissed his lips, then threw the covers back and stood up. Shivering a little, I walked over to the wardrobe, removing and putting on a robe.

Link promptly got up and put on a robe as well, then walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing my hair aside and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Link, please, don't make this harder on me," I said, resisting the urge to start crying.

"I'm sorry, Zel, I just love you so much. And I really wish you didn't have to leave. Or that you could find a way to bring me with you."

"Look, I don't want to leave, and you know that. And you also know that if I could take you and Evelina along with me, I would. But it's just not going to work out, because it is just too risky. Now, please, let me get ready to go. I need to leave as soon as possible, and I need ample opportunity to say my good-byes."

Link finally let me go, and I turned around and gave him a kiss before removing my suitcase from the wardrobe. Normally Impa would insist on helping me pack, but now that I'm older and married, I insist on doing a lot more for myself. Besides, I knew that she already had plenty of things to do without me burdening her with packing.

I set the suitcase on the bed and opened it, then began to remove clothes from the wardrobe and dresser and lay them out on the bed. Link placed them in the suitcase for me, after rolling them up to keep them from wrinkling so easily and taking up as much space. Once I checked to make sure I had everything, he closed up the suitcase for me and locked it. I placed the key in a small pouch, which would later be hidden in a pocket sewn into my dress skirt.

Link and I shared a hot bath and quickly dressed before going downstairs to the nursery to get Evelina. The three of us then continued on to the dining room, where we would breakfast with my father and the other sages. While we waited for everyone else to join us, I cradled Evelina close to me. Saria had already bottle-fed and changed her, and she soon went back to sleep.

I summoned one of the servants, and he brought her bassinet into the dining room, placing it near the table. I gently laid Evelina in it, watching her sleep as I waited. Soon everyone else came in, each one in turn kissing her forehead and marveling at her beauty before taking their seats. A few minutes later, breakfast was served.

The nine of us feasted on a hearty meal, while Evelina slept peacefully the whole time. Once breakfast was over, the servants cleared the dishes, and Link held her so that they could move the bassinet back to the nursery. After one last meeting, it was time for the rest of the sages and me to leave.

I gave in to the urge to cry as I made the rounds, saying my good-byes. The hardest, of course, was saying good-bye to Link and Evelina. I held my daughter for a moment, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, before handing her to my father. He handed me a handkerchief, and I dabbed my eyes before pulling Link into a warm hug.

The others left us alone for a moment as we said tearful good-byes to each other. We shared a long, deep kiss, then hugged again. After one last kiss, I knew it was time to leave.

As hard as it was, I chose not to look back, knowing it would only make things harder.

* * *

We reached the gate to Kakariko just after sunset. Even with Ganondorf gone (or so we hoped) they still kept the gate locked at night, but more to keep out strangers. 

The seven of us had already disguised ourselves as gypsies, which aroused the suspicion of the guards. When they stopped us, Impa immediately produced a document that had been written and signed by my father. It allowed us to go about our business confidentially by saying that we were working secretly on his behalf to protect the kingdom, and for readers of the document to indulge any request we had without questioning our reasons or revealing information to anyone else. Thus we could do what we needed while maintaining our disguises.

The guards let us in, bowing in respect as we passed, since we were "in the service of the king." The seven of us immediately made our way to Impa's house. Fortunately, we seemed to go unnoticed, as everyone in town appeared to be inside for the night.

After a hearty meal, we set to work on our sleeping arrangements. Although I was tired, I had trouble falling asleep. My makeshift bed was uncomfortable, and my thoughts kept going to Link, Evelina, and my father. I asked the goddesses to watch over them, and hoped that Dark Link wouldn't cause trouble.

I still couldn't believe that Link had suggested his dark twin stay on and work the fields. I was also in disbelief that I had agreed to go along with the plan. But when I'd left that morning, I saw Dark Link plowing the fields as if he'd worked them for years. Although I was still worried about his ulterior motives, Link was so determined to make him turn good that I put my concerns in the back of my mind. Besides, as long as Link is helping my father run things in the absence of Impa and me, I really have no say in the matter.

My thoughts went to all that Link and I had been through, in the last two years in particular. Disguised as a male, Sheik, I had helped him on his quest to save the kingdom from Ganondorf. I still remember the look on Link's face as I revealed that I was Sheik. But we had no time to talk about it at that moment, as Ganondorf promptly imprisoned me in a crystal.

However, Link won the battle with Ganondorf, and sealed Ganon away in the Sacred Realm after another battle. I was promptly freed from my crystal prison, making me ever-grateful to Link. Although I had fallen in love with him, I knew what I had to do. Link had been forced into a seven-year sleep, as Hyrule fell further and further ruin, and I felt it necessary to send him and the whole kingdom back in time seven years, to before Ganondorf attacked. That way Hyrule could remain as it was before it was dominated by evil, and Link could grow up in traditional fashion.

The problem was, Link would hear nothing of it. He begged me not to send him back, insisting that we went through all we did for good reason, and that the defeat of Ganon after seven years of misery had served to make Hyrule stronger. I consulted with Impa, and she convinced me that Link was right.

It was then that the friendship between myself and Link really began to flourish. As Hyrule started to rebuild, my father immediately appointed Link as my protector. Together, the two of us worked to restore the kingdom and begin another Golden Age.

The more time we spent with each other, the more my love for him grew, and, as I now know, the more his love grew for me as well. We finally confessed our feelings for each other, and married after sealing Ganon away in the Sacred Realm yet again, for hopefully the final time.

Suddenly, our one-year wedding anniversary is only two weeks away, and I don't even know if I will see him on that special day, much less get a chance to celebrate.

I wiped tears from my eyes as I thought about it. Link and I were still newlyweds, and already had to be separated indefinitely. And as if being away from my husband isn't hard enough, I also had to leave behind our three-and-a-half-month-old daughter.

I tried to refrain from crying, but failed miserably. My shoulders shook as I sobbed into my pillow. As the tears spilled from my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You miss Link and Evelina, don't you?" Saria asked.

I tried to answer her, but got choked up, and simply nodded yes.

"You know that Link is going to take good care of himself, and Evelina, and your father, not to mention the rest of the kingdom. I know that won't make you miss him less, but I hope you take comfort in remembering that. And I know it was hard for you to have to leave without him and Evelina, but it's for the best. I promise you, Zelda, you will be back in time for your and Link's wedding anniversary. I just know it."

"No one can promise that," I murmured into the pillow.

"Okay, so I won't promise that, then. But I will promise that the other sages and myself will work our hardest to get you home to your family as soon as possible. We may not have families of our own to worry about, but we see your pain, and it hurts us deeply."

"Thank you, Saria," I said, finally removing the pillow from my face. She handed me a handkerchief, and I used it to wipe my eyes, then hugged her.

"How about if I tell you some stories about Link's childhood? I know you miss him so much already, but maybe the stories will cheer you up. At the very least, you should get a good laugh out of them, especially now that you're raising a baby."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Well, Link and Mido seem to get along pretty well now, but as you know, they once hated each other. In fact, ever since before he could even talk, Link couldn't stand Mido. I remember one morning when Mido came by to visit me. It was only a couple of months after the Deku Tree asked for my help, so Link could not have been any older than Evelina.

"Anyway, Mido came in acting like his usual, arrogant self. Link had been crying off-and-on all through the night, and I had just gotten him to calm down. I usually took Link with me to pick berries, but I was so tired that I asked Mido to stay and watch him for a few minutes while I completed the task. I told Mido that I had a bottle ready for Link, so all he had to do was feed him, as I wouldn't be gone long.

"I returned after a few minutes with a basketful of berries, and hardly had the chance to set them down before Mido tried to hand Link to me. Link had just finished his bottle and was already crying again. I asked Mido if he burped Link, but before he could answer, Link spit up on his chest. Needless to say, Mido did not come visit me for a week. Some of the Kokiri later told me that he went to the stream and washed his shirt several times, yet still smelled like spoiled milk for the rest of the day."

I laughed softly as I pictured Link as a baby, giving Saria trouble. Evelina is usually good, but there are times she can get quite fussy for no apparent reason. Perhaps she gets it from her father!

"I'm glad to see you smiling again, Zelda," Saria told me. "How about some more stories?"

"That'd be great," I said through my giggles.

"Well, as Link got older, he of course started to catch up to Mido in size. Right before he learned of his destiny, he grew to be the same height as Mido, but was still quite scrawny. Mido of course was bothering him as usual, teasing him because of his clothing. Link had grown tired of it awhile before, and apparently resolved to do something, for just a few minutes after I let him go outside to play, he reappeared at my door. Link was followed by several Kokiri cheering him on, and when Mido pushed his way through to the front and looked up at me, I saw he had a black eye!"

I had tried to be quiet because the other sages were sleeping, but I could not hold back my laughter. From what my husband has told me about Mido and how he used to behave, I knew that Link had plenty of reasons to give him a black eye. However, I still found it extremely funny.

"So what happened as a result?" I asked.

"Well, Mido refused to leave until I punished Link, as Link had naturally bruised not only his eye, but his ego. I told Link that he would have to do chores for the rest of the afternoon, and Mido looked at him angrily for a moment or two before finally leaving, followed by the rest of the Kokiri that had been standing around in front of the house. Once they were gone, I told Link that although I was displeased with him for what he did, I was glad that Mido had finally received some comeuppance. I made Link sweep and wash the floor, but ended up not punishing him as seriously as Mido thought.

"And you know something, Zelda? Now that I think back on it, I remember realizing on that very day that Link was truly growing into a young man. Although he was barely ten at the time, I just knew that he would grow into a brave, strong man, and that he would excel at whatever career path he chose. Ultimately destiny intervened, and he was forced to grow up nearly overnight. But he has managed to turn out much more mature than even I could have imagined, especially considering certain circumstances."

I nodded in agreement. "I remember when I first met him in the courtyard, after he snuck past the guards. Even then, I could see that he had a special quality to him. Perhaps it was something in his eyes, or in the way he spoke. But in that first meeting, despite our tender age, I knew that the goddesses had chosen for us to meet for very important reasons, some of which we can still barely begin to fathom."

"You're very fortunate, Zelda, to have Link in your life, as your husband, and the father of your daughter, and the future king. And I know your father agrees, for why else would he have changed the law so that he might hand the throne directly to Link when the time comes, instead of Link becoming merely a consort?"

I sighed as I laid back against the pillows. "I am fortunate. And that's why after years of Link protecting me, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him and the life we've built together. I am still concerned about Dark Link's sudden reappearance, but I know Link will find a way to handle things, and, if ever he senses a threat to peace in Hyrule, he will do what he can to return things to a sense of normalcy."

"Absolutely," Saria agreed. "We'll, we'd best get some sleep. We have much work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose. Thank you so much, Saria, for cheering me up. Good night."

"You're very welcome, Zelda. Good night."

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


End file.
